Roy Becker
| gender = Male | nationality = American | status = Alive | portrayedby = Xander Mobus | melee = 100 | ranged = 100 | roles = Mobile, Support, Supply Carry | passive = Snap shot Secondary weapon attacks deal increased damage to flashed enemies. Damage: 25% | difficulty = 6 | protection = 4 | damage = 3 | control = 3 | mobility = 6 }} Roy Becker ' is a character featured in ''Dead Island: Epidemic. Info Roy is a tough one who lures people into thinking that he is useless due to his large frame. But he will keep your enemies occupied and confused. Allies will not be able to resist Roy's enthusiasm for sightseeing. Skills Rollin' (Q) (Max level 4) Curl up into a ball and rollout. You gain increased movement speed and deal damage to enemies hit. You and enemies are slightly knocked back on impact. * Cooldown: 12s * Cast time: 0.2s ** Duration: 2s ** Damage: 80/90/100/130% ** Haste: 50% Augmentations # '''Reverse Momentum (Skill level 2) #* Your fantastic momentum increases damage dealt per enemy hit. #** Bonus Damage per Hit: 10% #** Max Stacks: 3 # Rolloff (Skill level 3) #* When Rollin' ends, you cause a shockwave that deals damage and incapacitates enemies in the area. #** Area Damage: 100% #** Incapacitate: 1.5s ---- Camera Flash (E) (Max level 4) Snap a shot with your camera. The flash blinds enemies in the area. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Blind: 1.8/2.1/2.4/3s ** Area Damage: 50/60/70/100% Augmentations # Oh Snap! (Skill level 2) #* Flashed enemies are amplified. Damage dealt to amplified enemies is increased. #** Amplify Duration: 2.5s #** Amplify: 25% # Burst Mode (Skill level 3) #* You take pictures using the rapid fire function on the camera. The extra flashes deal more damage. #** Additional Damage: 60% ---- Picnic ® (Max level 4) Munch down on food and toss food around to nearby allies. Eating fast food heals you; each consecutive bite heals a bit less. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.2s ** Healing: 150/170/190/220% ** Reduced Healing: 50% Augmentations # Chili Burgers (Skill level 2) #* Spice up your burgers with chili, increasing rage generation as you blow off steam! #** Rage Generation Increase: 50% #** Duration: 6s # Rotten Burger (Skill level 3) #* Recast to throw a rotten burger in the face of an enemy to deal damage and cripple them. #** Recast #** Damage: 100% #** Cripple Duration: 1.5s ---- Sightseeing (F) (Max level 3) Call out to everyone; releasing you and allies from movement based debuff and granting increased movement speed, no matter what distance, as it is time to see wonders of Amaia before it is too late. * Cooldown: 120/105/90s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Haste: 45% ** Duration: 4.5s Augmentation # Backpackers (Skill level 2) #* When the weather is against you or not, you and your allies strengthen against all harmful conditions by gaining a shield that absorbs damage. #** Shield Absorb: 240% Video Dead_Island_Epidemic_Survivor_Lowdown_-_Roy_Becker Gallery Roy Becker.jpg|Splash art roygame.png|Roy in-game (open beta) RoyBecker-gamescom.png|Roy Becker at gamescom category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Mobile Category:Support Category:Supply Carry